I Didn't End Halloween
by Maragret
Summary: Jasmine, Logan, Lindy, Delia, and Garret all disappear on different nights because they don't believe Delia telling them the world is ending. Together the group must figure out when brought them where they are. They are given the choice to either help take over Halloween and the world or, fight back for what is there's. What will they choose?


Lindy.

I awoke to the sound of my mother yelling and the front door slamming shut. Thunder roared outside and Logan groaned. Our bedrooms were on separate sides of the wall that we shared. So I could hear Logan in his room and he could hear me in mine. By the sound of my mother's yelling, the front door slamming, and the loud rain outside; I could tell today wasn't going to be like any other. I roll over in my bed, careful to not make to much noise when my phone starts going off. "Warning, Flood advisory till 2:33 p.m." I read quietly. The I read a text that my school had sent. "Due to the flood advisory we suggest a three hour delay." Excited I shut my phone off and whispered hallelujah. Tired, I set my phone down and roll over to try to go back to sleep. I had plenty of time before I had to get up and drive in the remains of this morning's storm. Might as well spend part of it sleeping. "Yes!" Logan shouts in the other room. "Wonderful." My mom says sarcastically. "No school for three hours? Guess I won't have to drive them." I don't know why my mother is saying this because she never drives us to school. Logan and I have our own cars so we drive instead. But she probably doesn't want us driving in this. My dad already left. He had said he needed to leave early the night before because he had a meeting with his boss, and he was trying to get a promotion even though he didn't have the Dick Butkus ball anymore. I felt sorry for him but also hoped he got the promotion. Logan and I had served our time for messing with dad's ball by a few weeks of no electronics and being grounded. It ended quickly. But by the way my dad had slammed the door, I had a feeling he wasn't pleased or happy. I wonder what happened. But I don't need to worry about that right now, I just need to get some more sleep before school starts. Maybe I can get Logan to drive me. He is a better driver than I am.

I awake this time to find Logan shaking me violently.

"Wake up, wake up!" His morning breath is so strong it makes me gag a little in my mouth. "Lindy! Lindy! Lindy! Wake up!" I shake myself awake and allow my eyes to open. "What?" I ask groggy like. Logan stops shaking my shoulders, sits down on my bed, and hands me is phone. "Schools' been canceled." He says in a noticeable, sad, tone. "What do you mean canceled? Schools' never canceled!" I exclaim. "It is this time. The flood advisory is to high." Logan responds. "Okay, but why are you sad about it?" Logan shakes himself back to reality. "What?" he asks confused. "When you told me school was canceled you sounded depressed about it." He thinks back to about five minutes ago then comes back to his senses. "Oh yeah that. Well I had planned on seeing a movie with the gang after school today." I chuckle softly but clear my throat when Logan looks at me. "Well then we'll just go a little later. Problem solved." I respond smiling, but by the look on Logan's face I can tell the problem isn't solved. "No problem not solved, the flood advisory is so high that the mayor shut down the whole city. "The whole city? That's not true." I say raising an eyebrow. "True it is sister." I stop raising an eyebrow then look back at my brother who hasn't left my sight. "How do you know?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest. "It was on the news." He says slowly. Simple mom told him this morning while I fell back asleep. "Let me guess mom watched it then told you?" he shakes his head. "Dad told you before he left?" He shakes his head again. "I did. I watched the news." I spit the remains of the water (in my mouth) out at Logan. "Y-you? You watched the news?" I ask with a little voice. He nods and smiles proudly. I stare at the boy who calls himself Logan and my twin brother. This isn't Logan. This is someone else. A body switching warlock is more like it. "Logan there's something different about you." I say worriedly. "Like what?" He asks thinking he's proud when really he's starting to freak me out. "Um-" How can I say this so it doesn't sound to hurtful? "More responsible?" I suggest saying in a tiny voice incase I'm wrong. Un-offended Logan adds, "and more awesome." I laugh and shove him. "Don't push it." I tease. He laughs then shoves me back. "I'll call Jasmine and see if we can work something out, plus I think it would be boring staying here even though we can just watch TV and play fuzz ball all day." I tap Logan on his thigh and stand up, stretching my arms above my head. Logan stand up and wraps his hands around my shoulders since he's so tall. Awkwardly I wrap my hands around his waist. Logan has never hugged me before, let alone touch him. He gets embarrassed when we punch each other or end up holding onto each other when we're scared. "Thanks sis." He let's go and walks out of my room, leaving behind that strong smell of cologne he likes to wear. I smile and grab my phone off my nightstand.

**I type in my password and go to Jasmine's contact.**

**"**

**No school. Wanna come over?"**

**-Lindy & Logan.**

I press send and walk to the kitchen where Logan is already enjoying a normal bowl of cereal, because he's eating it like a normal person. I open the fridge and grab the milk and orange juice. I walk over to the cabinet to grab a bowl but notice Logan already has on one the table waiting for me. I smile and set the milk and OJ on the table along with my phone. I carefully pour the milk and cereal into a bowl and then the OJ in a glass. I take a bite of my cereal when my phone vibrates in my hand. I swallow and check the message.

**"**

**Sounds good. I'll tell Delia and Garret. What time?"**

**- Jasmine.**

I finish reading the text and swallow another bite of cereal. "Logan, Jas want's to know what time they should come over." Logan check the clock on the wall above my head then looks back at me. "12:30." He responds then goes back to playing some weird game on his phone. I shrug my shoulders and wipe my hands off with a napkin so I can text.

**"**

**12:30 fine?"**

**- Lindy & Logan.**

"Why 12:30?" I ask Logan as I set my phone down and refill my bowl of cereal. "So I have enough time to finish my chores." I gasp. "You mean Loganning, then having me do it correctly?" Logan fake laughs. "Very funny Lindy, but no. Really doing my chores, no Loganning involved." I drop my spoon in my bowl. "Since when have you not Loganninged?" I ask. "I'm a new person now Lindy." What is wrong with Logan? Did he really switch bodies with someone? "What next are you going to turn into a dirty hipster?"

* * *

><p>Logan.<p>

A dirty hipster? What was wrong with my sister. No I was not going to turn or become a dirty hipster. "I beg to differ." "Logan, you not acting like yourself, what's wrong with you?" She asks. She sounds worried. Should I tell her or not? The only reason I was acting different, mature or responsible what Lindy called it, was because the night before our dad said if I didn't help out more or be more mature he was going to ship me off to military school. So I decided to become a better Logan when I was around my parents. "New video game came out and I need dad to buy it for me." I lie. Lindy shakes her head. "A video game? Come on Logan you can pay for it yourself. How much is it?" She asks finishing her cereal. "$235.00" I say with my head bowed. "That much!" She shrieks. "For the game and consul." I add. She sighs. "Still that's too high Logan." I handed her my bowl as she came back for the milk and cereal. "I know, but I really want it plus Garret wants it too." This lie was getting bigger and bigger than I knew. "Garret? Video games? Please your lying and I know it." She says walking off with my bowl. "Well Garrets' changed to." She looks up at the ceiling and then at me. "Please tell me I'm not loosing my mind and this is a dream or I'm dead." "If you're dreaming, would you be able to feel this?" I pinch her wrist and she shrieks. "Guess I'm not then, but seriously Garret playing video games? What are you trying to cover up now?" She said with a serious and determined look in her eyes. "Nothing. Honest." I say putting my hands up. She squints her eyes and points her index finger at me. I notice her black nail polish she did for Halloween is chipping. I shake my head at the thought. Not important! "Logan, you have a secret and I'm gonna find it out." She says with determination. "Pfft how?" She sets the milk on the counter and turns on her heel. "I'm gonna make Jasmine watch you. Everything you do twenty-four seven." Well so much for keeping Military school a secret and my privacy. "Lindy you wouldn't." I say in an angered tone. "I would." Lindy says in an evil tone. She walks off, leaving me in the kitchen with a scared look on my face. What am I going to do? There's only one thing I can do. "Its going to be okay, okay? Its going to be okay, okay? Its going to be okay, okay?" I say repeatedly until my insides are no longer in a knot of worry and betrayal.

The doorbell rings and a rushed Lindy runs down the stairs with several clips in her hair.

"I'll get it!" She shouts. "What are you wearing?" I ask her as she just realizes it was only the mailman. "Trying to curl my hair." She responds. "It doesn't look like it." I say changing the channel. "Well because my hair is still wet from my shower, and I still have to brush it before I can curl." She says. I stop on one channel and face her. "So really you're brushing your hair?" I ask. She groans. "Ugh, whatever." She stomps up the stairs. "Get the door when they arrive please." "Yes Lindy my Dear Twin I will." I obnoxiously tease.


End file.
